


Apricity

by lisachan



Series: Leoverse [265]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Step-Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:00:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23183659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lisachan/pseuds/lisachan
Summary: Timmy loves his new baby sister Lisbeth, but she's the weirdest kid.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: Leoverse [265]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/30541
Kudos: 1
Collections: COWT - Clash Of the Writing Titans/Chronicles Of Words and Trials





	Apricity

**Author's Note:**

> **WARNING:** This story is a **what if** from the original 'verse. In the canon course of events that followed the beginning of Broken Heart Syndrome, **this has never happened**.  
> When you think the Rootsverse is over, it just keeps giving.  
> (Technically, though, this little thing is set before Roots even starts.)
> 
> Written for this year's COWT #10, W6, M2, prompt: "Apricity (English): the warmth of the sun in a winter day".

Lisbeth is the weirdest kid. Timmy can’t understand her – he can’t understand most children, honestly, they are mysterious creatures to him, but she’s particularly strange, in a way that defies all logic or attempt at understanding.

She is happy about things that usually make all children very uncomfortable or at least annoy them. For example, she loves loud sounds. Especially when they’re sudden. Most children are frightened by loud, sudden noises, they start crying or at the very least they whimper, but not Lissy. She laughs. She’s also disappointed when you make the loud sound again to please her, as though she valued the element of surprise more. The louder, the more unexpected and the closer to hear the sound is, the happier she is, the higher she laughs.

She also loves getting her nails clipped. Timmy perfectly remembers himself throwing tantrums that threw the whole house in despair, when he was a child and dad insisted it was time to clip his nails before he started gauging out eyes – his own or someone else’s – with the claws he had grown since the last clipping. He didn’t like to sit through it, didn’t like the tool dad would use to do it – scissors or clippers, didn’t matter –, he didn’t like the sound such tools made while clipping. It was just a big no-no for him – but Lissy? She sits through it as though she was a matron at the nails salon. She thoroughly enjoys it, she even chuckles during it. Unbelievable.

On the contrary, things that make most kids happy and satisfied, she doesn’t like much. Nice, soothing music? Nah, boring. Let’s cry. Having a nice warm bath and playing with her favorite rubber duck? Who’s got two thumbs and definitely doesn’t own a favorite rubber duck? Fuck the bath, I wanna smell of poo. Let’s cry. And what about playing with that nice little singing toy daddy bought for her to keep her company and help her develop some nice cognitive skills? Fuck that! She has all the cognitive skills she needs _to cry_ , so let’s cry!

One thing Timmy was sure she would enjoy, though, would have been going out for a walk in the park, securely mounted upon her stroller, in the first warm day of winter. What’s not to like about that? The fresh air of the great outside, frisky with the winter chill but tamed by the warm rays of a sun only recently freed from the clouds keeping it prisoner up until yesterday. The nice, bright colors of the park. The voices. The sounds of nature – birds chirping, kids laughing, dogs barking, bees buzzing. All nice things, all pleasant things.

Not to her, though. Of course.

The moment they set foot in the park, she starts crying and desperately yelling, so much Timmy’s frightened the people around them could mistake her for a kidnapped child and him for her kidnapper. He pats the back pocket of his jeans to make sure he’s got his wallet at the ready, with his ID safely inside, just in case someone stops him and asks him for his information to make sure he really is this small demon’s older brother.

“I told you this was a bad idea,” Alex comments, raising an eyebrow, crossing his arms over his chest and doing precisely nothing to help. 

“But why is she screaming like this?” Timmy whines, crouching next to the stroller to get down at her level, “Come on, piglet, stop crying. No one’s doing you any harm.”

“Maybe she just hates you,” Alex shrugs, “You’re pretty hateable.” 

Timmy glares at him, narrowing his eyes. “You didn’t seem so think so while I was kissing you stupid this morning in the bathroom.” He only dares to speak openly about the weird thing happening between them when they’re out in the open and alone. Their already pretty fucked up household doesn’t need to be shaken by the earthquake that would be caused by the news that he’s been snogging his younger step-brother for months, if it came out.

Alex, completely unimpressed by his bravery in speaking out loud about the issue, tilts his head to the side and pushes out one of his bony hips. “You don’t know what I was thinking while we made out. I’ll let you know that it is perfectly possible to make out with someone while hating them at the same time.”

“How fucked up in the head are you even…?”

“No more than you,” Alex grins, “You’re the one who’s basically committing statutory rape every time you touch me.”

“Low blow.”

“Nah. Blowing you low would entail me on my knees. We can arrange that, but you must beg first.”

“Jesus!” Timmy stands up suddenly, “You’re dirty. And lower your voice, people could hear.”

“Don’t worry, no one hears a thing, this young lady’s crying too loud,” he says, and then he crouches down, next to his sister, curling his lips in the first honest smile of the day. He looks adorable when he smiles, damn him. Not that Timmy would ever tell him. As if Alex needed any more power over him. “Come on, little princess, stop crying. You wanna go home, right? Uuh, we hate the outside, don’t we? This bad bad boy took us out without our consent. He’s constantly doing things without asking for consent first!”

“Stop telling her these things!” Timmy says in outrage, clutching his fists down his sides, “She’s my sister too, okay? I love her.”

Alex looks up at him, blinking slowly. “Do you?” he asks, rising on his long legs once again, “You sure? Because she’s always hated going for walks outside.”

“Jesus, she’s a baby, she doesn’t _hate_ \--”

“And it’s definitely still too chilly for her.”

“I covered her up good! I made sure--”

“She clearly isn’t _enjoying this_ , Timmy,” Alex cuts his protests out, frowning. “This is a problem for you, I can see that, but you’ve gotta solve it. You need to start listening to people. They don’t just like what you like or what you think they might like just because you think so. We’re all pretty different people. Accept it.”

Then he groans and grabs the stroller’s handles, u-turning it and starting to push it up the sidewalk, towards home. He hears Alex mutter something on the line of _we’re going back, little princess, don’t worry. We’re gonna be home soon_ , and for more than a few seconds he doesn’t even know if he should follow Alex or not. He could just turn around and go back to Leo – he knows he’s supposed to be spending time with his dad too, but how is he supposed to do it in such an unfriendly environment? Alex hates him. Lissy probably hates him too. There’s nothing he can do about it, is there?

“Are you coming, dumbass?” Alex calls for him, a few feet ahead from him. Timmy looks up at him and finds him looking back, frowning lightly. “Come on… I’ll show you what she likes, if you promise you’ll listen. So maybe she won’t cry next time you wanna do something with her.”

For no specific reason whatsoever, Timmy finds himself blushing. And then follows him.


End file.
